SHIELD Meets Doctor Who
by Cococaveenso
Summary: A quick oneshot written for a request. The Doctor and Donna are traveling in the Tardis on the hunt for aliens when they quite literally bump into the agents of SHIELD. Appearences by Fury, Hill, Thor and Stark ;)


_Authors Note: A tad different to my usual work but it was a request from a friend of mine, so Iona; Here's to you and your obsession with both Marvel and Doctor Who. Review if ya like and remember: Bowties are Cool!_

* * *

The Tardis jolted sharply to the side while the Doctor leapt around the control panel joyfully.

"Where is it exactly you're taking me?" Donna asked the Doctor, slightly worried by how excited he seemed to be.

"New York, the first, there apparently were aliens here lately, a war even!"

"An alien invasion you miss but walking fat you jump at the chance?" Donna said fiercely, "You really need to get your priorities straight Doctor! Wait what do you mean the first?"

Any answer the Doctor planned to give was halted by a sickening lurch to the side and a loud thud as the Tardis collided with something.

"What was that!" Donna snapped at the Doctor, she was on the floor from the impact.

"I don't understand, there's nothing there I could have collided with, just the sky!" He pulled a screen around to face him, the picture showing the surroundings outside of the blue box. They were in some sort of control room, surrounded by screens not dissimilar to the one the Doctor and Donna were huddled round.

A tall black man with a black eyepatch over one of his eyes was standing staring at the doors of the box.

"Is this what UNIT has told us about?" A woman named Hill asked the man with the eyepatch.

"Possibly." Fury said bluntly, the room of workers had frozen apart from those which were trying to plug the whole the small blue police box had left behind it. Wind from outside of the helicarrier sent paper stacks flying, giving the room a dramatic air men and women with guns began to surround the box.

"The Doctor." Director Fury said, testing the name.

"Have you gone and crashed us into another ship, Spaceman!?" Donna shouted at the Doctor.

"Ah, now, we don't know that. Maybe they crashed into us. I still don't know why we couldn't see them..." The Doctor trailed off in thought.

"Maybe you should have been wearing your glasses!" Donna snapped. They were both still staring at the screen as people with guns began lining up infront of the Tardis.

"Hmm, this doesn't look good. There isn't even a corridor nearby to run down."

A voice sounded from the monitor as the man with the eyepatch began to speak.

"The Doctor, am I correct?"

Donna and the Doctor stared at eachother for a moment before the Doctor finally spoke.

"Well they seem friendly." He said walking towards the door, picking up his long brown jacket along the way and thrusting it over his shoulders.

"You're kidding me?" Donna spoke in disbelief, following behind the Doctor none the less. As he walked out of the Tardis he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender which Donna copied reluctantly after a stern look from the Doctor.

"Sir are you aware you have created a hole in the side of our vehicle with that box of yours?" Fury asked sternly. The Doctor glanced behind him at the gaping hole a group of people were desperately trying to block up while people to the left at desks rushed frantically after flying papers.

"Did I do that? Really? Sorry. Oooh a jellybaby." The Doctor replied reaching over to a desk with a bag of jelly babies sitting ontop, before he flashed a bright smile in the directors direction. Director Fury glared back at him looking less than amused. They stood in silence in the room for a few moments until mechanical doors opened behind them. A man inn blue jeans and a black shirt walked in confidently, who then on seeing the commotion froze in his tracks.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask." He said throwing his hand in the air "I'm only here to revise the schematics of this place not get involved in Fury's trouble.." Tony Stark's voice trailed off as he walked back along the corridor. There was an awkward silence again as neither Fury, Hill or the Doctor could think of anything to say.

"How come we didn't see you?" Donna asked rudely, breaking the tension instantaneously.

"Chameleon panels, changes to fit it's surroundings." Hill answered her eyes darting to the hole in the side of the helicarrier, "It changes to fit it's surroundings, hiding us from view."

"Really?" The Doctor asked cheerily, "I know a little about Chameleon circuits, how about I go

back in the Tardis and get my notes so we can compare...notes." He continued, trailing off slightly as both he and Donna began to slip back towards the doors to the Tardis.

"Stop!" They heard Fury shout from behind them as they dashed inside the Tardis.

The Doctor leapt around the control panels, starting the Tardis engines as Donna began reaching for something to grip onto so she could avoid falling on the floor again. They materialised out of the SHIELD helicarrier while being shouted at by Director Fury.

"I hope you've had enough excitement for one day." Donna spoke bitterly.

"Of course not, there hasn't been any danger yet!" The Doctor replied happily, flashing a bright smile in Donna's direction as the Tardis lurched to the side, almost tearing Donna's hand from its grip. The Doctor looked upwards, concerned, before swinging the swivelling monitor towards him once again.

"What?" The Doctor almost whispered to himself before dashing towards the controls, landing the Tardis with a loud thud. He dashed out of the doors only to be confronted by a rather muscular man with long blond hair. He stood staring at the Doctor as Donna appeared behind him. The man had a metal chest plate and a red cloak billowing behind him as they stood on an alien planet.

"Who are you?" The blonde man asked. Donna stepped forwards.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She said, eyeing the man, her eyes running up and down his muscular form.

"Donna!" The Doctor scolded before muttering under his breath,, "It's like being with Captain Jack all the time..."

"My name is Thor, of Asgard." The man answered.

"Asgard, I'm sure River Song said something about Asgard..." The Doctors wondering was cut off abruptly as Donna began firing a barrage of questions at Thor. The Doctor rubbed his forehead with his hand, _There is no way this is going to end well, _he thought as Thor stood looking bewildered.


End file.
